Just Give Me A Reason
by H3artOfS0ul
Summary: Jason has left Piper for Leo. Jason is getting made fun of for his descion. He's gotten irritable because of it but doesn't clue Leo in on his feelings. This songfic is what becomes of it. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing


**Discalimer: I own nothing. I don't own Rick Riordan's work, nor do I own the beautiful words of P!nk and Nate. I just thought this would be a good songfic. I hope you enjoy**

"I can't believe you!" Jason screamed at me. I had no idea where this was coming from. He had

been on edge for the past few days for some reason. He had just been exploding at everything.

Usually I snuck into his cabin whenever I could but I haven't in a long time. I slept in my own

bed crying myself to sleep every night for the past week.

But I was done crying.

"What, Jason?" I yelled back, tears threatening to spill. "What can't you believe? You know what

I can't believe? You! You used to be great to me!"

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

"I left Piper for you, Valdez!"

"Out of pity, probably! I told you everything and you probably just got with me out of pure

pity!"

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

I was done with all this. "Just say it!" I screamed. _"Tell me that you've had enough!"_

_Of our love, our love_

_"Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough!_" I yelled. I couldn't believe I said it. I really

couldn't leave Jason...

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

No... no it can't be over. He can't give me a reason. But I guess he has to... I guess it was really

over. Tears streamed down my face and I saw his face relax... maybe...

And we can learn to love again

**Jason's point of view**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

I really had hurt Leo... I didn't mean to. "Look I... I'm just having a little trouble with...

everything..."

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

""What do you mean everything?" Leo asked... then it dawned on him. "You're embarrased

because you're gay!" He accused.

"What? NO!" I yelled back. "I'm not... I'm proud of who I am!"

There was a pause... "So you're embarrassed by me..."

No... well not really. I mean it was a big change and people were talking and making fun of me.

It had gotten to me... I shouldn't have to defend myself to assholes about who I love! It made me

upset. It didn't help that Leo stopped sleeping in my bed...

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

"That's it isn't it!" Leo yelled, tears streaming down his face.

I was furious at this. After all the bullshit I've been going through over the last week? After Piper

and her sisters basically tried to kill me? He ask me That? Really!? "Of course not, you idiot!"

"Oh so now I'm an idiot!"

"Why are you being so infuriating tonight! You're giving me a reason!"

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Leo started to cry. He turned and started walking to the door out of my cabin.

_Our tear ducts can rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

I couldn't let him leave. As he opened the door, i reached past and held it closed. I tried to wrap

an arm around him but he pushed and fought me.

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

I wrapped both arms around him and hugged him with all my might.

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

I kissed him on the cheek and whispered that I was sorry and I called him my little firebug over

and over again as he sobbed.

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

He finally collapsed on the floor and I just hugged him as he got it all out.

_We'll come clean_

When his sobs subsided, I picked my little fire bug and crawled into bed with him. I stripped us

both down to our boxers and pulled the comforters over us.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I put my hand on his shoulder and he jerked at my touch. I tried again and he sighed in content.

He scooted back and I cuddled with him. "I'm sorry. I love you... I just- I just let everyone get to

me with their comments..."

"So you're not giving me a reason."

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

"No I'm not." We cuddled up together and we slept.

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_


End file.
